


My Kitten

by BishieFanatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieFanatic/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: He should have just left her.But, he didn't.And now, pure bred Alpha wolf Levi , is now stuck taking care of the cutest bunny ever.Will this relationship flourish happily, or does tragedy only wait for this pair?





	1. The Burning Village

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some Wolf Levi <3

It was a sight he had seen many times before. A village ravaged by a pack, in the dead of the night, when all slept. The village had tried to fight back. Many with torches and farming tools. Thus why fire was now spreading, consuming the village, as the screams were just beginning to die out.

                “Those that tried to escape, didn’t see the second pack waiting in the forest,” Erwin padded up towards his old friend, who stood overlooking the carnage below. “, there will be no survivors.”

                “Is there ever?” Levi muttered, shaking his dark gray mane, soot that covered him, gently falling to the ground. “Is Pixis down there?”

                “Yes,” both could no longer hear the screams of the villagers down below. “, you know he can not stop them, once they have started.”  He could always sense Levi’s disdain whenever the packs worked together to pick off a rabbit village.

But food was becoming more and more scarce, now that the two once warring kingdoms, were working together now. Both the Lions and Tigers had formed an alliance, with said alliance, came the decree to ban all wolves from the countryside. From what was once their land as well.

                “Have you eaten, my friend?” Erwin hedged, knowing the answer already. Levi would not eat tonight. Not this night. Receiving silence, Erwin watched as Levi started down the hill.

**= + =**

                Dawn was approaching. Only a few strays from the pack remained, picking off the bones of their victims. Levi ignored this, instead starring at the smoldering houses, the flames soon to be washed out by late morning.

He hadn’t visited this village. He hadn’t had time, before Pixis had ordered the attack. The two packs wouldn’t have to eat for a while, at least that is what was always said, to justify such genocide. Pausing in his ascent, Levi eyed one particular hut that looked untouched from the outside, save for the broken door on it’s hinges and the singed sides.

                Treading up to the hut, he sniffed around, triangle ears twitching slightly. His senses were far more advanced then the average wolf, he could smell that the air was different on this hut. He placed one paw inside the tiny home, only to feel the ever so slight vibration of the earth. There was someone inside.

                “Levi?” Erwin’s voice called out behind him. “We are leaving.” if he was curious about why Levi was stopped where he was, Erwin didn’t show it. The blonde wolf knew his friend well, whatever was over there, Levi didn’t want to draw attention to it.

                “Go on ahead.”

                “Right.” And with that, Erwin trotted off, barking at a few loose stragglers to follow him or else.

Soon, Levi was all alone in the abandoned, burnt down village and his eyes moved back inside the darkened home. Stepping further in, the smell became much more distinct. A rabbit was in here. Hiding. He padded lightly towards where the kitchen area was, the scent growing stronger.

It was a scent that reminded him of wild roses, on a sunny day, with a quaint breeze. There was a cabinet poorly hidden behind two large pots. Transforming back into his human state, Levi bent down to move said pots, triangle ears picking up the soft, scared breathes of the individual inside.

                Reaching out, he opened the cabinet, eyes widening, as a white ball of fluff came barreling out. The ball of fluff moved fast, almost tripping, as it scrambled to sprint out of the hut, but Levi was far to fast. With ease, he caught the ball of fluff by the scruff of it’s neck.

                “A kitten…” he breathed, seeing the baby bunny kicking and struggling to be released. Holding it up in front of his face, his gaze met the violet hued irises that starred back at him with fear. Before said bunny transformed in his hold, petite figure shoving him forcefully with all the force she could muster.

He hadn’t expected such a risky move and was caught off guard, almost falling on his ass. The girl who had shoved him, now rushed out the hut door. Growling, he chased after her. If she got to far, the pack could easily pick up her scent.

                However, he hadn’t needed to exert himself. The girl hadn’t gone far at all. There she stood, a little way past the door to her hut, even with her back turned to him, Levi knew what her expression was. Her whole body was shaking at this point, white bunny ears lowered in grief.

                “…” she began to cry, slowly crumbling to her knees, sobs becoming uncontrollable, her long chestnut brown hair covering her like a silken veil. Levi came a couple steps behind her, starring down at her now. “J, just, kill me,” she whispered, between sobs and her whole body transformed back into her bunny form.

                “Tch.” Reaching out for the kitten, frowning when she tensed up at his approach, Levi hoisted her into his arms, covering her now with a blanket he had grabbed from inside her house. “Just be quiet. Stay in your animal form.” He spoke, looking around with a narrowed gaze.

He didn’t know why he was bringing this baby bunny with him, he should have just left her. But, there he was, shielding her from the scene before her and from any prying eyes that would look upon her.

It was at this moment, he was relieved he lived some ways from the pack.

Just what the hell was he even thinking!?

 

                TBC… <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on twitter! @BishieCraft where you get to see promo vids, updates on future stories and fiction banners created! Thanks a lot xoxo


	2. My Scent On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! xoxo
> 
> Few minor tweaks in proofreading as of 2/16/2018

Her tiny body was shaking in his arms, as the distant sound of howling and growling could be heard echoing through the woods. Levi enjoyed his solitude away from the packs, thus why his medium-sized cabin was situated away from the others. No one bothered him, save for the usuals.  

Pushing open his door, he made quick work of locking said door. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually bothered to do that.

There wasn’t much in his cabin, he wouldn’t really call it a ‘home’, it was somewhere he could have his peace at least. It hadn’t been long ago that the packs had to up and move from their last place of refuge. Levi didn’t expect they would be staying in this area for very long. Pixis and Erwin were already discussing permanent dens and even rebuilding their once mighty fortress.

                Walking into his bedroom, Levi placed the wrapped bundle on top of his bed. He could see now she wasn’t coming out, the little kitten had burrowed herself into the blanket, only a little part of her ear stuck out from one of the sides.

What was he going to do now? She couldn’t stay here, locked away in this cabin forever. This was becoming a huge headache and he grimaced, making a frustrated face. He didn’t even have food to feed her! Making another disgruntled noise, Levi turned to walk out of the room and into the kitchen.

                He had meat, meat and meat. He starred at the basket that was meant for vegetables and the like. Hange would sometimes bring over the crap, saying something about ‘experimenting is best for one’s health’, but she was always the one who ended up eating it, whenever she popped in.

Now Levi regretted not saving some lettuce and carrots. Hange always managed to get them fresh as well. He didn’t know her secret, didn’t care much to know, but now, was different.

                Where was there a village close by? There wasn’t one nearby, the pack had been lucky in finding a secluded bunny village this far out. And now, there wasn’t anywhere he could return the bunny too, without being gone for at least a day or two.

Who knows, maybe she did eat meat. Walking back into his room, which only had a bed and a small end table to the side, Levi noticed the entire blanket had shifted towards the corner edge of the bed, where the mattress met the wall.

                “Hey,” he spoke now, seeing the one visible ear twitch up, ever so slightly. He couldn’t help but find that cute, and he never found **anything** ‘cute’. “, do you eat meat?”

                “… Are you going to eat me?”

                “No.” he grunted. “You’d barely fill me up.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest. It was then, that the blanket began to expand, the bunny reverting back to her human form. Her hands came out to pull the blanket slowly off her head, turning to stare at him, as she still sat in the corner of the bed.

Levi’s eyes ever so slightly widened in awe, this kitten was stunning. Despite the smudges of black soot upon her face, he could see that her ivory skin was flawless, bright, violet eyes looking at him with both worry and concern, her lips were a faint cherry red, that held a slight pout, which made it hard not to imagine biting them, making them even redder.

                “I,” she was hesitant in her words, afraid that if she said the wrong answer, he’d attack. “, I don’t like meat…”

                “Damn,” at his curse, he could see she flinched, her hands clenching the blanket that was still wrapped around her. “, you like all that green shit, don’t you?” he brought a hand to brush through his hair in aggravation. This meant he had no choice but to rely on Hange to get him that. The woman would be all over him, asking him shitty questions and being a pain in the ass.

                “I’m not hungry.” The girl whispered, ears lowering.        

                “Don’t be stupid,” Levi muttered. “, it’s breakfast time. Kids need to eat.”

                At this, the girl perked her head up, “I, I am not a kid… I’m turning eighteen soon.”

                “What?” Levi was taken aback by that. She was so small though, no more then 4’9, maybe even an inch more. Eighteen soon? Damn it, he frowned now. “Have you had your heat already?”

                The girl’s eyes widened in shock and she backed into the wall, bottom lip trembling. It was common knowledge for all, that every animal had a heat cycle. But for rabbits, it was different. Their first heat cycles came around the age of 17-19, it was rare to get them sooner. Their heat was impactful, since if they didn’t get a mate to calm them down in their frenzy, it could be devastating for their health. This was why most all rabbits pre-planned their future ‘heat partner’.

Their heat lasted for one to two days, and most of the times, they had to be locked away in their homes, just due to the scent alone, which could easily send other rabbits and animals into a frenzy themselves.

                Watching the bunny shake her head ‘no’, Levi’s expression darkened, as he clenched his teeth. Damn it, he thought, just what he needed. If she suddenly went into heat, it could be bad, for **her.**  They were far away enough that the smell wouldn’t impact the pack, but that just left him and his self-control. He could lock her in this room, but damn it to hell, the door wasn’t strong enough to hold him back. Regardless, if she didn’t have a mate to fuck, then she’d be in absolute agony. There was medicine she could take, but again the problem was, no nearby villages.

One problem at a time. He thought. She needed to eat, and now that he thought about it, so did he.

                “I’m going to go get you food.”

                “… You’re going to leave me here?” her white rabbit ears shot up, and she leant forward ever so slightly. “Alone?”

                “I don’t have much of a choice. You need to eat and I all have is meat.” He started out of the room, hearing the bed creak and sensing the girl was following him. Sure enough, when he paused and looked over his shoulder, the girl was in the doorway, sheet still wrapped around her, as she starred at him with panic.

                “… But,” her eyes looked all around, before looking back at him. “, but what if something happens!”

                Levi sighed, turning to face her now. No one would sneak around his cabin; the pack knew better then to impede on his territory. They’d fucking die, if they did. But he could see Erwin, Hange, hell even Gunther, Petra or Oluo coming by. They wouldn’t enter if no one answered the door, but their senses weren't shit. And this bunny had a very strong smell. Even now, it was invading his senses, making him fight off urges, he didn’t want to admit he had.

He would only be gone no longer then hour, but she was right. Anything could happen in that span of time, if she was left alone. She didn’t look like an idiot who would run away, that was suicide.

                “Tsk,” clicking his tongue, he moved towards her, seeing how she took a step back, beautiful violet orbs widening in surprise. “, come here,” he raised a hand. “, I’m going to put my scent on you.”

                “… But…” the girl looked more embarrassed then frightened.

                If his scent wall all over her, then no one would know she was in here. Since he wasn’t fucking and biting her, his scent would eventually wear off. Levi was glad that he would be leaving after doing this, it was hard enough smelling her from far.

                “O, okay…” timidly, the girl brought her hand up, letting Levi take it and pull her into his arms. He was strong, his arms immediately wrapped around her intimately and she forgot to breathe, as he buried his face into her hair. His chest was rock solid, as her cheek laid against it. She could feel his hands move across her lower back, nails scrapping at the sheet that covered her, almost if wanting to rip it right off of her. “… He, hey…” she whispered weakly, cheeks aflame, as he moved his hands up her back, his teeth gently bite down on one of her ears, nibbling at the soft flesh.

Her hands gripped his buttoned shirt, squeezing her eyes closed, as strange sensations began to overcome her body. She desperately choked down any sounds she was about to make, as his touch was no longer scaring her, but causing her to feel pleasure.

                Levi had heard her timid cry, and where she was once trembling in his arms, she no longer was. Her body against his felt soft and warm, he could feel her breasts pushing against him, her hands gripping his shirt tightly. She was so delicate, he felt like if he held her any tighter, she would snap in two. He couldn’t help himself in biting down on one of her ears.

He felt like he had gone to far, when he began to nibble on the soft flesh there, his nails digging into the sheet, wishing it wasn't there. He wanted to feel more of her, but the damn sheet was a fucking nuisance. Damn it…! He released her ear, shutting his eyes and trying to calm himself down. He intentionally held her away from his bottom half, but at the same time, crushed her to his top half. Gods, he wanted to take her, bite her, fuck her. Her scent was intoxicating, he was swimming in it.

                He needed to stop. This was enough. He was supposed to be the fucking adult here, he had more gods damn self-control then this. He quickly pulled back, putting her at arm’s length. “I’ll be back. Lock the door. Do not open it for anyone.” And with that, he was practically racing out of the house.

He was beginning to regret his life choices, as he worked off the erection he had grown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fufufufufufu!


	3. The Auburn Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had no choice but to come see this person.  
> But in the end... It wasn't such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! DOUBLE UPLOAD!

“You look miserable.” Hange laughed, rolling on her back, paws kicking out as she watched Levi enter her small, but homely, den. The female beta had made it a point to build again her lab, where she always cooked up medicines and sometimes, diet plans. When the packed had attacked the rabbit village, she had vehemently discouraged the act, but alas, her words had fallen on deaf ears.

“What? You have a stomach ache?” she got back on all fours, shaking her auburn fur out, as she trotted over to where Levi now sat, starring grumpily at her. She was fine with the man walking into her space, Levi was a longtime friend and one of the **very** few she trusted, to not only have her back, but also have her side on most matters.  She knew he had hated the attack on the rabbit village, just as much as she had.

                “I need carrots and lettuce.”

                “WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!” this made Hange quickly shape back into human form, zooming right into Levi’s face with so many questions at the ready. “ARE YOU SICK?” she was floundering around, looking for her medicine bag. “The great alpha wolf, Levi Ackerman himself, _**sick**_! I HAVE TO EXAMINE YOU!”

                Levi gave her a dead panned expression, “Shut up!” he was already getting a headache. “I’m not sick. I just need them.”

                Hange paused, turning back to face him, with a broad grin spreading on her face, “For a certain baby bunny?” she caught the slight twitch of Levi’s triangle ear, her fangs revealed, knowing she hit the nail right on the head.

                “How did you-“

                “Who do you think put that kitten in the cupboard?” Hange turned serious now, sitting in the opposite seat beside Levi. “I went down to see if I could save anyone there. They of course all ran from me, some even tried to attack me,” Hange showed her arm, where she had bandaged herself up. “, I found an old woman, who stood outside her home, as if she were a sacrifice.

I immediately went to help before anyone saw. She bargained with me, her life, for the life of her granddaughter. I was willingly to save them both, but then…” her teeth gritted, and her fist banged on the table.

“Fucking Joshua and Gryele caught sight of me with the woman. She begged me to save her granddaughter, before making a run for it, leading those two fuckers off. Inside, there was the cutest baby bunny ever! She was so small and tiny! How could I let such a precious animal die? Her grandmother had of course knocked her out, good thinking. So, I hide the kitten in the cupboard and placed jugs over it.

I told everyone the hut was cleared out and they believed me, thankfully. And then, when I went back to check. The kitten was gone! And now you come to me for carrots and lettuce,” she smiled brightly. “, I put one and one together!”

                “I can’t keep her.” Levi muttered.

                “It would be bad if certain members of the pack found out. Most of them wouldn’t fuck around with you, but there are some who wouldn’t give a shit. The bunny would be better off somewhere far away from us all.”

                “There are no villages close by I can take her,” he answered angrily. “, it’s a day’s journey to the next one and that’s only if I don’t stop for breaks.” he wondered briefly if he should tell her the other details and decided he might as well. “Also, she hasn’t had her first heat and it could coming soon.”

                “Whaaaaat, no!” Hange gasped in horror. “But she’s so tiny!”

                “She aggressively told me that she is ‘almost eighteen’.” he wouldn't have touched her as he did, had she not have been. He had to quickly squash the remembrance out of his head, before he popped a hard on in front of Hange.

                “The sweetheart,” Hange clutched her hands over her heart. “, oh Levi, what are we going to do?” quickly she stood, going over to her pantry to fix Levi his carrots and lettuce order. This was top priority after all, she had to make sure the kitten had all the right nutrients. “You are just going to have to make that-“

                “I want to keep her.”

Hange froze in her packing, almost dropping the bunch of carrots she held. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes were as wide as saucers. Had she heard right? Noooo, impossible. Did Levi Ackerman say he wanted to keep a bunny?

                “Levi, she isn’t a pet.” She said gently.

                “… Hn.” Levi knew she wasn’t. He hadn’t meant to express himself out loud like that, but Hange wouldn’t crucify him for his thoughts and desires. The woman was very open about many things, so it made talking with her easy. Look at him, wanting to take care of another person. He was known for being the lone wolf, the one who hunted and fought by himself. But there he was, talking about wanting to keep the bunny.

“She’s all alone now.” He spoke again. Hange coming up to him with the finished basket of carrots, lettuce and even some fresh tomatoes and spices.

                “Levi, you do what you think is right,” placing the basket down on the table beside him, Hange put her hands on her hips now. “, whatever you decide, I’ll back you up.”

                “…” Levi eyed the basket, seeing the care Hange had taken to pick out all the fresh vegetables and cleanest containers for spices. He looked back up at the woman, who grinned like an idiot. “I still think you’re a pain in the ass.”

                Hange laughed out loud, “Well, now you’re just making me blush!”  that was the closes thing she would ever get to a ‘thank you’ from this man and that made her happy. Levi was a good man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Hange! I really do! Levi doesn't know how good he has it, with this woman backing him up! I always adore her side supporting, in people's doujins and fanfics! xoxo  
> Thanks guys! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER for more updates @BishieCraft


	4. Will You Pet Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whose a goood boy~!

Now that she had traveled into every room in the cabin, there was one thing that was very clear. This wolf was incredibly clean. Even the bathroom was without stain! Her grandmother had always told her that men couldn’t clean to save their lives.

                “His life would be spared,” she whispered now, swiping a finger over a shelf, seeing no signs of dust whatsoever. “, wow,” for having nothing to show off, the wolf really kept things spotless. She had hesitantly traveled into the kitchen, not wanting to imagine what the wolf ate. But one thing was for sure, is that he wasn’t eating her. At least, not yet, she thought grimly.

Why did he save me? Her ears lowered now, the scene of her village flashing in her mind. Was I the only who survived?  Did grandmother survive? Her neighbors? Anyone? Being left alone with her thoughts, sucked!

                It was then, that a knock sounded on the door to the cabin. The bunny froze, breathe hitching as a hundred different, **horrible** scenarios raced through her head. But what if it was the wolf? The pair hadn’t really discussed how it was he would reenter the cabin. Right after they had done ‘ ** _that_** ’, he had raced out the door.

Tiptoeing to the edge of the kitchen door, she poked her head out, having a direct view of the cabin door. Another knock. Above the door, was a rectangle shaped window and suddenly, from said window, an orange carrot popped into view.

                “Pffft!” she quickly covered her mouth with her hand, trying her best not to laugh out loud. Was this really the wolf? The other animals had always told her not to truth them or even go near them, because they were vicious, cynical creatures, with no hearts. Was this wolf different? Is that why he secluded himself from the pack?

Taking a deep breathe, she stepped closer to the door, until her hand could reach out to touch it. “…”

= + + =

                Levi could smell the bunny nearing the door and he lowered his arm, dropping the carrot back in the basket. He was glad she wasn’t hiding in his room, or else getting back into his own home would have been a hassle. It had been irresponsible of him to have not discussed getting back in, but then, had he stuck around any longer after practically feeling her up, he would have done something regretful.

He heard the sound of a board being moved off the door lock and a soft click, and suddenly the door was creaking open. He saw two white ears poke out, before he saw her face came into view, violet eyes starring at him. Then, she was opening the door all the way, clutching the edge shyly.

                “Welcome home…” she murmured meekly, head slightly lowered.

                “…Hn.” Levi had never heard that in his life and frankly, didn’t know how to respond to it. So he just nodded and continued in, stopping only to help her lock the door once more. The board that acted as a second lock, wasn’t exactly light.

He was followed into the kitchen, where he placed the basket onto the table and then he turned, to hand her satchel. She starred at it, in awe. He could see that she had washed her face, no longer was their soot staining her cheeks. She looked lovely.

                “I went back to your home. I found a few articles of clothes that weren’t dirtied.” Which had included two dresses and a couple of bras and panties.

                Taking the satchel from him, she smiled softly, “Thank you very much.”

                “Also,” he looked at the basket filled with the supplies Hange had packed. “, I brought you, your food.”

                Placing the satchel on an empty chair, the bunny moved closer to the basket, a bit nervous, since all her moves were tracked by the wolf. But, despite this, she still reached out to take out a few carrots, and noticed that spices and a few cooking tools were placed inside. She looked up at the wolf now, meeting his light gray eyes.

                “… Ummm, “ her heart was racing frantically. “, have you eaten?”

                “No.” he wasn’t going to, not until she did. Levi realized he was thinking like an over-protective mate, but he wasn’t fighting his instincts on this one. He wanted to see her well fed and knowing he was the one providing her nourishment, made his tail wag faster then usual.

                “Well,” holding up the carrots and spices, the girl smiled ever so gently. “, I can make meat stew! Something for me and you.”

                Levi was taken aback by her kindness, he hadn’t thought for a second she would think about him. When he remained silent, she slowly brought the ingredients down, lowering her gaze in a rejected manner. Shit, he had forgotten to answer her. “I would like that,” he quickly said out loud, hoping her smile would return. And when it did, his tail began to wag fiercely, which he hoped, she didn’t notice. “, thank you…”

Shit, he didn’t even know her name.

                “Hana,” she murmured now, noting how his sentence had trailed off. “, my name is Hana.”

                “Thank you, Hana,” he fought back the urge to touch her, but damn was it hard not to. “, my name is Levi.”

                Hana nodded, a soft smile still upon her face as she picked up the basket now, “Um, is there wood for the stove?”

                Levi frowned, looking towards said stove, which laid untouched. Shit, he **wouldn’t** have any wood for it. For one, it hadn’t been a month since he moved in here and two, he hardly ever came into this kitchen, unless it was to make a cup of coffee or tea. He had an abundance of ingredients for that. The meat he had stockpiled was in the freezer, and he usually ate it the moment it dethawed.

He watched as Hana walked to the sink, where she now placed the basket on the counter. She brought her hands up to tie her hair back into a loose ponytail, beginning to lay out everything in the basket.

                “No, but I will get some. I’ll also go fetch more water.”

                “Pfft..” she gasped a little, when her laughter had seeped out a bit and she prayed he hadn’t heard her. But when he said ‘fetch’, she couldn’t help but imagine him with a pale of water in his mouth, tail wagging happily. Oh Hana, she thought to herself, you’re an idiot.

                Levi hadn’t missed the small gush of laughter coming from Hana, who looked frozen in place now. He thought back on what he had said and his eyebrows rose, when he realized she was laughing at the ‘fetch’ part. His eyes narrowed now, as a soft growl escaped his lips, equivalent to a purr, “When I return, will you pet me and tell me ‘I’m a good boy’.”

                Hana looked over her shoulder with a surprised expression, cheeks flushed red. Was he teasing her? “I’ll,” her heart thudded against her chest. “, even scratch behind your ears.” She couldn’t help but smile.

                “I don’t like liars.” Levi said matter of fact, turning now to do the tasks he assigned himself.

                “Both ears.” Hana giggled now, she considered herself crazy for even playing around with this man, but, he had saved her and was feeding her and even taking care of her. If she thought of the horrible things that happened, she would crush herself with pain and grief. She wouldn’t do that to herself. She just wouldn’t.

                Levi paused, to look back at Hana, who now was using the water she had, to wash the carrots and lettuce. What was happening? What was he doing? He needed to take her to the nearest village and leave her there. But, he didn’t want too.

 He needed to, but his wants were by far greater.  

He wanted her to remain here, **with him**.

Hating himself now, he started out of the cabin. What the hell was he going to do…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXOXO


	5. Stew and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Levi is best Levi! xoxo  
> I work the next couple of days hard core D,: I wish i could just stay and write for you guys!  
> I'll try to get the next chapter up by Saturday, if i can. The lovely peeps who donate ko-fi's to me truly help me strive for that! Thank you! xoxo
> 
> [Went back and tweaked a few proofreading errors in Chap. 2 ^^;; ]]

When he returned to his cabin with a bucket of water and a bag of wood over his shoulder, Levi entered the kitchen to the sound humming and the soft clacks of a knife, hitting a wooden cutting board. Levi saw how Hana had laid out the frozen meat to the side, already having finished cutting the lettuce into shreds and as well as grinding the herbs into powder.

                Setting the bucket next to the other, now empty, bucket, he then walked to the stove.

                “Welcome back,” Hana murmured, she looked over to him, watching as Levi began pile the wood he had gathered, into the stove. He set the kindling and lit a match. As he did this, she got ready her pot of water, placing the potatoes she had diced, and the lettuce inside. She still needed to cut the carrots and cook the meat.

Picking up the pot, she made her way towards the stove, careful not to bump into Levi, who was still fanning the flames. Setting the pot down, she turned the knob to medium. There, she thought, more then likely it was going to take at least an hour for everything to be finished.

                About to tell Levi this, her breathe hitched, as she felt his strong arm encircle her leg, his body pressing up against her, hand tracing up her dress, sharp fingernails ever so gently, grazing her ivory flesh, in the middle of her outer thigh. Looking down at him, Hana swallowed the lump in her throat, watching as Levi nuzzled his head against her thigh, squeezing her leg just a bit tighter.

                “Well?” he murmured, starring up at her.

                Oh, Hana thought, she couldn’t help but smile now. In this position, it was hard to turn to face him. He held her leg in place, arm dangerously close to her most private area. His nails, though sharp, gave her goosebumps across her arms, as she shivered with a feeling of pleasure. Bringing her hand down, she began to pet the top of his head, her fingers brushing along his furry ears, before beginning to massage one.

                “Mmm,” Levi pushed his head deeper into her touch, humming in pleasure. He would never let anyone touch him like this, he didn’t think he was the type of man who wanted such attention. But he wanted it now. From her. He would never ask for praises, he wouldn’t act like this normally, but when it came to her, he didn’t feel normal. He felt, different.

                “Good boy,” Hana murmured, enjoying the feel of his fur. It was soft, not at all how she imagined it would feel. “, good bo- Eh!” she wasn’t expecting him to grab her hand, bringing her fingers eagerly to his mouth, his tongue beginning to lap around her digits. “L, Le, Levi,” licking, sucking and even gently nipping at her fingers, with his teeth. The pleased noises he made and the sound of wetness lacing her flesh, as his tongue did naughty things, made Hana’s face bloom a deep shade of red.

                Levi’s eyes met hers, as he kissed the inside of her palm, enjoying seeing her flushed face and knowing it was him who made it happen. He could feel her pulse beating rapidly, as his thumb brushed the inside of her wrist. He couldn’t help but reveal a smug smile, sharp canines visible.

                He’s teasing me again! Hana’s cheeks puffed in annoyance, bumping Levi with her hip. She wasn’t used to such adult play. “Dinner will be ready in one hour.” She huffed. Had she wanted him to continue? Maybe that’s why she was so annoyed? But… Why did she want that? She didn’t know Levi at all. He was a stranger basically and yet, Hana could honestly admit to herself, that she liked him.

Oh, but he was just playing with her! He was far older then her anyways, as if he would see anything worthwhile in her! Plus, she was a rabbit! He probably had a lot of beautiful wolf ladies calling after him. Females wolves were said to be super confident and sexy! As if she could compare to that! Why was she getting herself so worked up for!?

                Levi could see her silent pouting, he just couldn’t help himself when it came to her. There had never been a time he had acted like this before. It felt so unnatural, but also, refreshing all the same. He had wanted to do so much more, but he responsibly held himself back. Levi didn’t want to scare her, he wanted her to **want** him, like he wanted her.

Yes, that’s what he wanted. He wanted to bite, claim and mate with her. He wanted his scent all over her, his bite marks visible to any other fucker that saw her. **_Fuck the pack_**. This is what he wanted. But, here he was, imprisoning Hana here. Selfishly wanting to keep her all to himself, when she could have anyone else.

                Slowly releasing her, Levi stood, he had put himself in a bad mood. He didn’t like envisioning her with other men, but it wasn’t his choice to make. He couldn’t keep her here. He needed to let her go. “Call me if you need help.” He didn’t make eye contact with her, as he started out of the kitchen. Not noticing how Hana looked back after him, with a forlorn expression.

**= + + =**

                Erwin frowned, starring off to where Levi’s cabin was, noticing the smoke and the scent of what smelled like, “Stew?” impossible. Levi wouldn’t cook such a delicacy for himself. The man used to cook such luxurious food, but that was in the past. A lot had happened to harden his friend’s heart and even make him begin to resent the packs.

So why? Why was he cooking? It was then, he noticed Hange sitting on hind legs, merrily starring at the smoke wafting into the sky, tail gently wagging to and fro. He arched an eyebrow, arms crossing in front of his chest. _Very interesting_ , he mused.

**= + + =**

                The stew was amazing, Levi found himself picking out the pieces of meat, chewing on them greedily. He caught Hana starring at him, a soft giggle escaping her lips. She brought her spoon to dip into her bowl, taking slow sips, every once and while, sucking up a carrot to chew on.

                “Do you like to cook?” despite his mood before, in the hour that had passed, Levi decided to cherish the time he had with this precious kitten. Good things never lasted in his life, he didn’t want to take these moments for granted.

                “Oh yes,” Hana chimed. “, grandmother, most day, had awful arthritis. So, I did all the house hold chores. Cooking, cleaning, washing dishes and laundry. She would always tease me, saying ‘I’m getting you ready for marriage, bun bun’.”

                Levi arched an eyebrow, “Bun bun?”

                “Hehe, yes, her nickname for me,” her smile was warm, as she remembered all the memories with her grandmother, starring down at her food. “, um,” she was scared to ask, but she needed to know. She needed to hear it, to face the reality of it. “, is my grandmother d-“

                “Yes, Hana,” Levi could sense what she was going to ask and decided to hit her bluntly with this fact. “, your grandmother risked her life in saving you, leading a pair of wolves away, so that Hange could hide you away. Hange, another wolf and acquaintance of mine, placed you in that cabinet. Had I not have showed up, she would have eventually had come to get you.”

                “Oh,” Hana inhaled and exhaled, she had expected this, but it still was painful. “, I have to thank Hange. My grandmother wouldn’t want me to stay sad. She always told me ‘Bun bun, I’m gonna go out kicking and screaming.’ Her worst fear was dying in her sleep.”

                “Your grandmother sounded like a brilliant woman.”

                “Mmm,” Hana nodded, a bright smile gracing her face. “, she was the best!”

The pair continued to eat in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other’s company. Until, it was Hana who spoke up this time.

                “Levi… I’m scared.”

                Frowning, Levi set his spoon down, “What do you mean? What’s wrong?”

                “Tomorrow is my birthday,” Hana bottom lip trembled, as she confessed. “, and at any time, my heat could creep up on me! I’m scared Levi, I don’t know what I’m going to do! My heat partner is dead now…” she muttered miserably.

                Shit… Levi was processing everything she had blurted out. He felt like a bastard, for being happy about the last part, but his possessiveness was beating out his sanity at this point. Shit, shit, shit he thought over and over.

It was bad timing, that a knock sounded upon the cabin door. Leading both occupants inside, to have their ears perk in surprise.

                “L, Le, Levi?” Hana whispered fearfully, starring at the kitchen entrance. A predatorial growl reverberate from the wolf, echoing in the kitchen and Hana could hear his sharp nails digging into the wooden table.

                “You are safe Hana,” his voice was deathly serious. “, I won’t let anyone touch you.”

**TBC… <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooh boy~! Sorry for the cliffhanger! ^^;;


	6. Do You Want Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... Oh Hana... Do you want me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my ^///^   
> Please READ QUICK NOTES AT END xoxo  
>  (✿◕‿◕)

“Levi, I know you’re in there,” Erwin’s voice traveled through the cabin door. “, do not make me break down this shoddy excuse for a barrier.”

Hana’s eyes grew wide in shock, starring over at Levi, whose demeanor had relaxed exponentially, save for his annoyed expression. His nails retracted from the table and he let out a haggard sigh, standing.

                “It’s okay,” he muttered. “, he’s just a bastard friend of mine.”

                “Oh,” nodding her head, Hana stood as well. “, should I, um, move to the bedroom?”

                Those words sent a pang of happiness into his cold heart, that even his traitor tail began to wag, ratting him out. Hana tilted her head ever so slightly, curious as to why Levi was now hitting his own tail, grabbing it, as if ready to choke it. Did wolves usually do that?

                “No,” Levi released his tail. “, if Erwin is here, then he knows about you.”

                “Huh!? How?” her hands instinctively went to her ears, clenching them nervously. “Was it my scent? I didn’t make any loud noises. Are you in trouble!?”

                Levi looked back at her, giving the kitten a small, reassuring smile. This was all it took, to make the kit relax, as she now released her ears. Turning back towards the door, he cursed the blonde-haired man mentally, before begrudgingly going to let him in.

**= + + =**

                Hana could hear Levi’s frustrated speech, he was talking to Erwin. And then, soon after, footsteps approached the kitchen. Readily steeling herself, Hana tried her best to act as if she wasn’t ready to run off.

The first thing she noticed, was that Erwin was a bit taller then Levi, he was also handsome as well. Were all wolves handsome? That seemed unfair. Erwin’s soft smile directed towards her, wasn’t threatening in the least. If anything, to Hana, his aura felt like a big brother type, or even a father figure. 

                “Ah, now it all makes sense as to why the stove is finally being touched.” With a respectful bow in Hana’s direction, Erwin introduced himself, “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, little kit. My name is Erwin Smith.”

                “Ah, um, yes, thank you,” nodding, Hana stumbled over her words. “, it is, um, nice to meet you too! I am Hana Cross.”

                “Did you actually get this pile of fur to eat something other then raw meat?” Erwin teased, gentle and playful with his banter.

                Hana giggled, “I even got him to fetch water and wood.”

                Erwin laughed out loud, “Now that is remarkable, you are truly a special kitten!”

Levi grunted, arms crossed in front of his chest, as he leant against the doorframe of the kitchen, eyeing the pair who talked. He had known Erwin for far to long, so he was expecting this. But that didn’t mean he had to be happy in seeing his Hana smile and laugh with another man.

                “Would you like some?” Hana offered kindly. She had a feeling this man knew Levi very well, if he could be this comfortable in laughing about him, **in front of** **him**!

                “No, no,” Erwin sensed the death vibes Levi was sending his way, could practically feel it radiating off his friend. These were telling signs in what exactly was happening, and Erwin had come for this very reason. “, actually, Hana, could I speak with Levi in private?”

                “Oh!” Hana looked to Levi, who nodded towards her. “Okay, I’ll, um, be in the bedroom.” With that she walked out of the kitchen, leaving the pair alone.

**= + + =**

                For a good **five whole minutes** did Hana stay in that bedroom, before her curiosity got the best of her. Walking around in circles, berating herself to not eavesdrop, didn’t help and so she had snuck out of the bedroom, hoping she was being as quiet as possible. Inching her way towards the edge of the kitchen’s doorframe, she was happy to be able to hear them from this position.

**= + + =**

                “Many members of the pack are very fond of you, despite your obvious lack of enthusiasm,” Erwin poured himself and Levi a cup of tea, eyeing his friend, who sat silently opposite of him. “, it wasn’t long ago you were leading the packs yourself. Your bloodline alone was enough to give you credence, however your raw strength, your keen senses and your ability to lead without even uttering a word, is what gravitated many to you.”

                Levi made frustrated growl, “What the hell is this about, Erwin? I know you didn’t just come here to kiss my ass. Hange opened her fucking mouth, didn’t she?”

                Erwin sat back in his chair, taking in the man before him, his friend, he would even go so far as to say, his brother. The pair had been through many trials together, seen much bloodshed and experienced much loss. In truth, all Erwin wanted to see in his lifetime, was Levi Ackerman finally happy.

                “Yes, she did. But I am not here to scold you, far from it. In fact, I hope you were deathly serious. It’s not hard to imagine that you, a hot-blooded Alpha, would find a mate. Seeing now Hana for myself, I can see why. She is breathtaking,” Erwin held up his hands in defense, as Levi began to growl threateningly. “, I never thought I’d get to see the day when you, Levi, would show mate like tendencies.

Your scent is all over her, you’ve already begun imprinting upon her. Are you going to-“

                “No.” Levi muttered. “No, I’m not going to ask her to be my mate. That isn’t fair to her. What choice does she have? Me, or what? Another member of the pack? You? I can’t imprison her here and then force her to mate with me.”

                Erwin pursed his lips, sighing softly, “Pixis is planning to move the packs tomorrow night. We’ll be going far from here, very far. Are you planning to go?”

                “No,” he starred at his lukewarm cup of tea now. “, I won’t be going. I want to stay here.”

                “With who?” Erwin pressed.

                “…” Levi knew he was acting like a hopeless idiot, but all he wanted, was for Hana to stay with him. Be at his side. If he took her to the next village and stayed in this cabin, then he would be able to visit her. Maybe, he would even move closer to that village. Yes, that seemed more likely. “If one day Hana would want me, then, with her.”

                Wow, Erwin thought, brow lifting at his friend’s blunt confession, “Well, I can tell you then, I will be joining you.”

                “What?” Levi’s gaze flew up, frowning at the older man. “What are you talking about?”

                “And not just me, but many of the others. Hange, Petra, Oluo, Gunther, even those gang of pups that hang around Mikasa and Eren. They wish to stay as well. It’s nice here and well, your here.”

                “I won’t be a leader,” Levi stated matter of fact. “, I-“

                “You don’t have to be! We will be a community, a sort of democracy. There is enough space in these parts and all we would really have to do, is make a clearing for cabins to go up. The fox peddlers that travel along, are also very happy to oblige in trading. Hange is already spreading the word to those that are loyal.”

                “… I only wish to be near Hana. When I leave her at the village, I may very well stay close by there.” Levi explained.

                “That would make sense, **but** , what does Hana want?” with this, Erwin turned to look over his shoulder at the entrance of the kitchen. “You can come out, little one.”

Levi’s eyes widened in shock, as he watched Hana stepped shyly into the kitchen now, fiddling with the ribbon that hung from her dress. She wasn’t making eye contact with him and his heart sank into the pit of his stomach. Shit, she had heard everything.

                “Okay then,” Erwin placed a well-worn deck of cards on the table, before standing. “, I’ll leave you two alone now. I’ll see myself out.” He stopped at the kitchen entrance next to Hana, who tilted her head up to stare into his bright blue eyes. “It was nice meeting you, little one,” before Levi had anytime to react, Erwin petted her gently upon the head, quickly retreating from the cabin, as soon he heard the table suddenly shifting.

                Levi had been about to tear Erwin’s fucking arm off, he starred menacingly at the exit of the kitchen, looming at the edge of the table. He had moved so fast; the heavy wooden piece of furniture had shifted with the amount of force he had used.

                “Tch,” plopping back into his seat, Levi starred grumpily at the deck of cards now. “, you shouldn’t let others touch you so easily.”   

                Moving herself forward into the kitchen, Hana spoke with all the courage she could muster, “Why? It’s not like you have claimed me yet.” The moment the words came out of her mouth, did she feel the intensity of Levi’s stare boring down upon her. There he sat, motionless and yet, it was as if he held her in place physically.

                “Do you know what it is you are saying?” his voice dripped with feral warning.

                “…” be brave, she thought, be brave Hana. Hands clenching into fists, Hana nodded. “Yes.” Her breathe hitched, as Levi now stood, moving slowly around the table, closing in on her, like the predator he was.

                “You do realize what it means to be my mate? To be claimed by me?” stopping only centimeters from her, his hands came out to cup her face, tilting her head up. His thumb brushed across her pert, cherry red lips, reveling in their petal soft texture. Gods, he wanted to kiss her. But no, not yet. Not until she said it again.

“ _Forever_ , marked by me. _Forever_ held by me. Your **everything** belongs to me. And I, will give you only the same in return,” Levi’s face softened, both his thumbs now caressing her cheeks, bringing his forehead to press against her own. “, oh Hana,” he whispered.  “, do you really want me? Now is your chance to say ‘no’.”

                A tear trailed down Hana’s cheek, as she lifted her hands up in return, touching Levi’s face, “Yes, I want you.”

Levi’s lips caught hers in a passionate swell of emotions, his arms brought her body crushing into his own, ravaging her mouth, as if he were a man starved of sustenance. Hana groaned into their kiss, feeling Levi’s tongue, dip into her mouth, swirling against her own tongue, dominating the kiss, dominating her.

The blanket was no longer in the way, so his hands could greedily feel Hana’s body, through her dress. Moving up and down her back, massaging her soothingly, enjoying the sounds she made in pleasure. He bit her lip softly, tracing his tongue over where he just bite, before pressing his lips back upon hers, tongue finding entrance one more.

His hand pressed against the small of her back, bringing her further into his embrace. Levi felt the shivers coursing through her body now, hearing the small moans she made as he continued to devour her mouth. Wanting to see her face, he broke their kiss, a thin trail of saliva breaking, as he leant his head back, starring in rapt awe of her flushed, flawless face. Her eyelids were half closed, cheeks a heated shade of pink, lips swelled red.  

                Gods, if he didn’t calm down, he was going to end up taking her here, in the kitchen. **_No_** , he wanted to do this right. He forced himself to calm down, nuzzling Hana’s face now, as she sighed happily, giggling when he brought his face to her ears, nipping at the them playfully. He would wait till midnight, till it was officially her birthday. He was strong enough to wait **_that_** long.

No wonder Erwin left that deck of cards.

Sly bastard.

                “Hana,” Levi murmured. “, would you like to play a game of cards?”

_Only 7 more hours to go…_

TBC… <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, spicy stuff happens... ^////^ hehe! Now we can really get into those SMUT tags ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ FUFUFUFUFU <3
> 
> Also, quick announcement, My Kitten will finish off with about 11 to 12 chapters! This ends SEASON 1!!
> 
> There will be a SEASON 2 if you guys really wanna read more! ( I have a lot more ideas for this world I've created) So let me know down in the comment section! xoxo
> 
> Next Chapter Update Will Be on Mon or Tues >_< Sorry guys, but I have work soooo, I wish I could bring these out faster T_T


	7. "Happy Birthday to me..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hana's birthday! And Levi has been a good boy in holding out this long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ฅ(*°ω°*ฅ) hehe xoxo Enjoy guys! Next chapter will be out either wens or thurs... ^^;;

Sometime had passed, the sun had set, and night had quickly taken over. For dinner, Hana had heated up what was left of the stew and rather generously, Hange had packed a small little bundle of sugar crackers as dessert. Now, the pair sat at the table, playing yet another card game, this time, of Hana’s choosing.

                “Do you have any 4’s?” she eyed Levi suspiciously.

                “Hmm, no, go fish.”

                “Levi,” she whined, picking up a card. “, you better not be cheating!” every game of cards she played with the man, even her favorite ones, she would lose.

                It felt good to let out a laugh, he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun before and they were just playing cards. “I swear, I am not. I will warn you however, to never bet money on card games.”

                “Hmph.” Hana starred at him with a pout.

For another hour, it went on like this, until Hana had finally asked what had been on her mind this entire time.

                “Levi, why haven’t you marked me yet?” she let her fingers trace the tops of her cards shyly, not really wanting to make eye contact with the wolf, who fixated on her immediately.

                “I want to mate with you, while I do,” he answered honestly, tone heavily seductive.

                Hana’s cheeks immediately grew red, “B, but I don’t know when my heat will be.”

                “Do you think I only want to touch you, hold you and have sex with you, when you are in heat?” her silence gave him his answer and he couldn’t help but smile, whilst shaking his head. “Now you know,” he said matter of fact. “, is that alright with you, Hana?”

                Her blush reached her ears, and her eyes ever so slowly traveled up to meet Levi’s gaze. Her heart thudded against her chest, as she nodded, “Y, yes.” But then, why aren’t you doing it now? Is the next thing she wanted ask, but Levi seemed to have read her mind.

                “Your birthday, I’m waiting for it. Then, I will take you under me, mark you, claim you as mine, fill yo-“

                “Stooop you’re embarrassing me!” Hana covered her face with her hands, starting to realize this man was bad for her heart! Had he no filter!?

                Levi chuckled, enjoying seeing Hana’s ears droop down shyly, her whole face red as a tomato. Then, his gray, furry traingle ears twitched, as the distant sounds of howling began to echo around the cabin. Hana lowered her hands, hearing the howls as well, blinking a couple of times in confusion.

                “What is happening?”

                “A midnight howl,” Levi explained, eyeing his little kitten, not missing how her ears flew up in surprise. “Hana, happy birthday.”

                “Mmm, t, thank you,” oh no, his gaze had turned absolutely predatory and she squirmed in her seat. When Levi stood, her head whipped up and she felt utterly foolish for being so jumpy.

                “I’ll go heat up the bath. We can take one together.”

                “Eh!” Hana’s eyes widened, as she watched Levi walk out of the kitchen, with a wickedly, mischievous smile. “Ooooo,” her hands went to hold her ears, a habit she had when nervous. “, happy birthday to me.” She groaned.

**= + + =**

Steam filled the washroom, as Levi dipped his hand into the large, wooden bathtub, making sure the temperature was just right. He heard the door creaking open, had even sensed Hana approaching, before she had reached said door. Looking over his shoulder, he could see her two, snow white bunny ears poking into the room, followed by the rest of her head.

                “Come here, kitten,” Levi murmured huskily, standing and turning fully towards her. “, let’s wash up.”

                “… But, but I’m embarrassed…” she admitted. Sure, she had the bravery to confess her feelings, but this was going to a whole other level. It wasn’t pitch dark in here, he would see everything! **SHE COULD SEE EVERYTHING!** Was she ready to see all of him? Oh gods, her thoughts, combined with the steam from the room, began to make her head spin.

                “Then I shall close my eyes the entire time.” he did, holding out his hand.

                “…” Hana entered the washroom, closing the door. She inched closer, her eyes constantly upon his, making sure he wasn’t peeking. When she placed her hand into his, Levi bent his head forward and kissed it reverently.

                “I’ll undress you.” He whispered, spinning her gently around, releasing her hand, so that he could touch her shoulders. She was tense, her entire body on edge, as if she was ready to flee at any moment. Bringing his face down towards the crook of her neck, his tongue lapped at the flesh there, before he nuzzled the side of her face. “It doesn’t have to be tonight,” he spoke. “, we can-“

                “No,” Hana whispered. “, no I said it was alright,” her hands went up to the ties in front of her dress. “, I, I just am really nervous. I’ve never done this before…”

                Levi brought his tongue to lavish the outside of her ear, feeling her shiver beneath him. His hands came around her, grasping her own and bringing them apart, “I shall do that,” he whispered. “, do not be nervous, my kitten, remember my eyes are closed.”

                “… That’s unfair…” Hana brought her gaze down, watching as Levi’s hands began to unlace the ribbons that tied her dress up in the front. As they came undone, her dress became much looser and as he finished, his hands instantly tugged the garment, the dress falling around her feet.

Hana had to remember to breathe, as her eyes never fell away from what Levi’s hands were doing. Then, one left her sight, as she felt it began to unhook her bra and it too, joined her dress on the ground. He wasn’t seeing any of this? She looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening as he truly had kept his word. Levi…

She gasped softly, as his hands went around her, cupping her breasts, bringing her to lay back against him. Hana always thought her breasts weren’t anything special, but Levi began to massage and kneed them, ever so lovingly. His thumbs brushed against her nipples, before bringing his fingers to pinch them lightly. 

                “Aah,” Hana bit her lip, as the junction between her thighs began to heat up, she rubbed her legs together, the friction of that, helping just a little. No, she didn’t want to make such sounds out loud! “, mmm,” but when she felt his teeth began to nibble upon her neck, did she let out a small moan. “, aahh, nn,” his hands relentless in playing with her breasts.

Hana’s eyes widened, when she pushed back against him, her butt had felt his hardened, manhood. He wasn’t even looking at her and he was like that?

                “L, Levi,” she whispered. “, y, you can look.” She mumbled ever so softly, hoping he could hear her. Saying it again, would be to much. “Ah!” she felt his erection throb against her, digging deeper into her butt, as his pleased growl reached her ear.

                “Beautiful,” he whispered, leaving one hand to continue to stroke her breast, as the other trailed down her chest, down her belly and coming to stop at the top of her panties. “, I’m going to remove this now.”

                “… Okay.”

With expert grace, Levi made quick work of bringing her panties down, as they too joined her other articles of clothing. She was completely exposed and all she wanted to do was cover herself.

                “Let me wash your body,” he breathed, slowly turning her around, so that he could lead her to a stool by the bath. Sitting her down, he watched as she leaned forward slightly, legs squeezed together, as to try to hide herself.

                “That’s not fair,” Hana murmured. “, you’re not undressed.” She looked up at him, watching as his brow rose, before he smiled, canines revealing.

                “As you wish.” Levi unbuttoned his shirt first, slipping it off, to let it land with Hana’s clothes. He then started on the button of his pants.

Hana was in awe at the man before her, she had seen a couple of boys with their shirts off, but none of them looked like Levi. He had a six pack! He was toned, and she could see the definitions of all his muscles. Then she noticed he was beginning to take of his pants and she quickly turned away, panicking. Hearing the zipper and the cloth begin to hit the ground. Oh no, why did it sound so erotic!?

                She jumped, when she felt Levi’s hands touch her shoulder and she looked over at him. He was knelt next to her, a small bucket of water in his hand. She made sure to NOT look down but keep direct eye contact.

                “Ready?” when she nodded, Levi poured the warm water over her head, smiling as she began to shake lightly in place. He scooped up another fill of water and repeated the process once more. Setting the bucket down, he grabbed a near by cloth and lathered it in soap. Lifting Hana’s arm, he began to scrub down the length of her limb, happily cleaning his mate.

                Hana couldn’t help but smile, as she caught just a brief glimpse of Levi’s tail wagging. He was happy, and that made **her** happy. Her eyes met his, and now, her smile was bright and warm. All the tension left her body and she began to relax, as he continued to wash her body.

Levi was gentle and open about where he was going to next. He didn’t give her any surprises. He stayed behind her for the most part, so she kept her eyes open, still a bit nervous at seeing him all the way naked. Then, like before, his arms came around her, beginning to wash her front.

                For this, he used both his hands and the cloth, and she let out a moan, as he began to pinch her nipples again, before kneading her breasts and repeating the process. He liked her breasts a lot and she was glad that he did, it made her feel good.

She stiffened ever so slightly, as his hands now traveled to the apex of her thighs. She turned her head away, clenching her legs together. He’s going to say it, she thought.

                “Open your legs, Hana.”

                “…Nnn…” she shook her head hastily.

                “But I must clean you,” he nipped her earlobe, then the side of her neck, the junction of her neck, small punishments, that made her shiver in pleasure. “, do you want to wash me then?”

                “…!” she shook her head again, feeling his fingers brush her thighs and soon, she found herself opening her legs, gasping as his hands pulled them a little wider apart, exposing her fully to his gaze. “Aaah, wa, wait, ahhh, mmm,” Hana bent her head back, body arched, groaning as Levi’s fingers teased up the lips of her sex. “, L, Levi, Levi, unngh, Levi!” she didn’t really know what she was saying anymore.

His soapy fingers continued to tease at her entrance, before the other hand joined in on the ministrations. As one of his fingers entered her, the other hand began to massage her clit.

                “Aaah, aggh! Nnnnn, mm NGh!” Hana let out a cry, as she felt one of his fingers enter her, and she squirmed, the swirl of new sensations invading her senses, like a tyrannical wave.

                “Breathe, kitten,” Levi whispered, his arm now encircling her so that she was pressed back against him, his finger working in and out of her, wet, sounds being produced by the friction. “, there, like that,” he added another finger, her moans now echoed in the washroom.

                “L, Levi,” she groaned, toes curling as, he continued to thrust his fingers into her. She felt his length poking into her back and boldly, without hesitation, began to move herself against it. Hearing his small grunt of pleasure, made her heart swell with love and pride. “, aaah!!” he thrusted his fingers more fiercely into her, his other hand finding her breast once again.

                Levi had been stunned by his kitten’s brazenness, knowing she was feeling good at his touch, made him ecstatic. He had wanted to go as slow as possible, but the moment he had seen her core, her lips wet with arousal, his self-control had faltered. Spreading her, while thrusting at the same time, he could feel now her body was tensing, her cries become more and more intense. She began to wildly shake her head from side to side.

“Come for me, kitten,” Levi breathed against her ear, using his thumb to rub her clit mercilessly, at the same continuously thrusting his fingers into her. “, come for me, Hana.” His growl was feral, as he now bit down upon her shoulder.

                “AaaaaaaaahHH!” Hana spasmed, both pain and intense pleasure washing over her body, as she arched up, release overcoming her. She felt herself cumming against Levi’s hand. Falling back against her mate, she panted raggedly, riding the aftermath of her orgasm. Her eyes wearily watched, as the wolf brought his hand to his mouth, beginning to lick his fingers greedily.

She could still feel his bulge pressing into her back, it was pulsating, throbbing for release of its own. Though, she was just a bit tired, Hana still wanted to continue. Her neck stung a little, where he had bitten. It wasn’t even the mating mark, it had just been a love bite. Soon though, he began to lick the sting away. Of course, he had drawn blood, but she didn’t mind.  

No, she didn’t, she wanted more bites from him if she were being honest. The way he had growled into her ear and had been a bit aggressive, had made Hana’s pleasure even more mind-numbing. Though admitting that out loud was embarrassing. With newfound confidence, she spoke up,

                “I, I haven’t washed you Levi,” She too wanted to give him pleasure. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled shyly. “, please?”

                Levi’s dick twitched at her proposal and he nodded wordlessly, “As you wish, kitten.” He now watched as she bent to grab the wash cloth he had discarded, and the bar of soap. His little kitten had grown quite daring.

He had wanted to take her in the bedroom, but, if this kept up… He would very well, take her here.

TBC… <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to throw ten pages of smut your way XD sooo ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! Cya sooooon!  
> (ノ*゜▽゜*) visit me at @BishieCraft for chapter updates and if you wanna leave a tip! ^_^ every bit counts xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \o/ Sorry this took awhile! I have been very busy and well, I wish i had more time to write for you all! I have so many other works to bring out as well! Read END NOTES for more deets! ENJOY xoxoxo

It was nerve-wrecking enough to just turn around and face Levi, but to know she was going to touch him and see his naked body, was making her begin to panic. Hana whipped around, eyes shut tightly. Maybe she could clean him like this! It was possible!

The moment she heard Levi’s soft laugh, her cheeks angrily puffed out, in an obvious pout. About to snap at him, Hana gasped softly, when she felt Levi’s hand touch her cheek. The pads of his fingers tracing her flesh, before his thumb brushed her lips.

                “Let me guide you,” Levi whispered huskily, taking her hands in his. “, keep your eyes closed, kitten.” he wanted her to feel relaxed, her ears were a dead give away that she was on edge. They stood up, a clear sign that his little rabbit felt like fleeing.

Levi brought her hands to touch his chest first, letting her explore his pectorals. He couldn’t help but smile, as he watched her face, seeing how her mouth slightly opened in awe, eyebrows knitting in concentration. Her fingers trailed past his nipples and she touched them, just as he had touched her own.

                “Does that feel good for you?” Hana asked honestly.

                “It does, when you touch me, it feels good Hana.”

                “… Oh,” cheeks reddening, Hana began to move her hands lower. Her fingers grazed his abs, all muscle and firm. “, geez,” she poked him there, thinking about her own stomach. No, she didn’t want to. Maybe she should cut back on some of her carrots. “, I’m a little jealous.” She admitted.

                “I love your body Hana,” Levi let his hands rub at the sides of her waist, confused as to why she would be self-conscience. She was soft, supple and curvaceous in all the right places. “I wouldn’t want you to change a thing. Do you not like my body?”

                “I love your body!” Hana frowned, eyes still closed. “I’m sorry, I was being dumb.”

                “No, no Hana,” leaning forward, Levi gently nipped at Hana’s lips. “, you aren’t dumb.”

Continuing her descent, Hana could tell she was approaching what she had feared to even see. Biting her bottom lip, she felt her palm brush over the tip of Levi’s member, feeling it twitch ever so slightly.

                “G, guide me please,” she wanted to touch him, but she didn't want to hurt him. Hana knew enough to know what a hand job was. The girls in her village were all about the pillow talk whenever they were alone, and Hana couldn’t help but over hear them. She wondered if she would be good at this. Some girls were teasing others for not being.

Levi took her hands, feeling her heartbeat escalating, just as his was. They were practically in sync with one another. Slowly, he brought her petit hands to touch his length, grunting slightly, as her fingers pressed into the flesh. His eyes never looked away from her fingers encircling his organ. Looking up at her, he grew surprised when he now saw that her eyes were open and she was starring in rapt awe at his dick.

                “Woooah,” Hana breathed, feeling Levi’s penis throb in her hold. It was hard, thick and quite big. This would enter her!? No way! There was tiny little drop of white stuff coming from the tip. That’s semen, she thought, seeing the stuff for the first time. The top really did look like a mushroom, as some girls had described it. She began to stroke his member, her thumbs brushing the top of his penis, smearing the pre-cum there, before sliding back down, to repeat the process. So, lost in the sensation of experiencing this, the sound of Levi moaning, brought her head to whip up, shocked at seeing his face clouded with lust and pleasure.

Enraptured by seeing this, Hana continued, starting a rhythm even, as she slid her hands up and then down, with her fingers even beginning to massage his balls when she stroked downwards. She loved seeing Levi’s face twisted with pleasure, she was doing that! Oh wow, she thought, her mind fuzzy with so many new sensations. Am I doing this right? Is that why he is feeling so good? This is amazing!

Hana was so proud of herself, but she too was also feeling hot and bothered, her own sex throbbing for attention. “…Nnn,” she had an idea.

                Quickly, before she lost her nerve, Hana stood slightly, taking Levi by surprise, as she now moved to straddle his lap. “D, Don’t m, move… Please…” her legs spread on either side of him, one arm encircling his neck, Hana let her other hand hold his hot length, as she guided the lips of her vagina to stroke along his shift. “Ahhh,” she moaned, pressing herself into his hardened member. “, mmmm.”

                Levi growled deep in his throat, trying to keep control, as Hana had done something that had sent him reeling over the deep end. He hadn’t expected this, and he was trying his best to keep composure, in fear he would ruin her experience. He wanted her to explore not only his body, but her own sexuality, that she could open more to him. Damn it, he didn’t think she would be so daring. He just kept falling more and more in love with her.

                Bringing his hands to hold her hips, he began to raise her softly up and down, so that she rode his dick, their juices intermingling now, making slick, wet noises that echoed in the washroom. Knowing he was taking control, Hana let both her arms come around his shoulders, moaning loudly, as he continued to stroke them both together.

                “Anngh,” she cried, feeling the head of his dick push into her teasingly, before continuing to slide against her honey slickened sex. “, haa,” Hana panted, bringing her face to meet Levi’s. She wanted to kiss him and he happily obliged her, their tongues warring now. She let him lead that too, she didn’t care. Hana wanted him to take her now. “Pl, please,” she whispered, breaking their kiss, as she now rubbed herself against him, her breasts enjoying the friction against his chest. “, Levi, it hurts…”

                “Tch,” he had wanted to take her in the bedroom, but damnit, If he couldn’t deny her when she pleading with that voice, her whole body wanton against him. Reaching over to the towel rack, he hurriedly grabbed three and tossed them upon the floor, relieved they unfolded on their own to form a makeshift bed.

Lifting her up, with Hana still straddled against him, he placed her upon that makeshift bed, being as gentle as possible. Taking her on the bathroom floor was the last thing he wanted to do for her first time, but Hana starred up at him with such a loving and happy expression, that all his regrets just vanished.

                “I’ll enter slowly,” he warned, spreading her legs a bit farther out. Leaning down he began to kiss and suck at one of her breasts, at the same time, he lead the tip of his dick to slick against her own secretions, enjoying how she groaned and arched slightly into his mouth. Her hand found his head, and her fingers began to massage his ears, whilst stroking his hair.

Pressing into her now, Levi felt Hana’s body stiffen under him. Lifting his head, he starred into her eyes, seeing the slight fear, but also, the trust and readiness. She was so fucking strong, from not only this, but from everything that had happened.

                Hana gripped Levi’s shoulders, as he began to push deeper into her. Thrashing her head from side to side, she could feel herself being spread open, filled by the hot, hardened length. It was painful, it was also pleasurable, it was these two things mixed together, that was driving her crazy. She cried out loudly, as his final thrust, pushed him all the way in and it felt as if something had torn within her.

                “Nnn, ha, mm,” her eyes squeezed shut, she was very thankful he wasn’t moving, as she panted loudly, getting used to him inside of her. Why did it feel like this!? Why was it both pain and pleasure! Did it get good after this? Would it ever be just pleasure!? Tears began to form in her eyes, as she tried her best to not cry.

                “Hana,” Levi whispered huskily, seeing the tiny tear drops begin to form at the sides of her eyes. He heard her sniffles and bent down, to lick her cheeks lovingly. “, my kitten, are you alright?”

                “Y, yes…” she didn’t want to ruin this moment. Opening her eyes, she starred between them and saw that their bodies were really connected. He was really buried deep within her. Looking up at him, she tried her best to give him a bright smile.

                “The more times we mate, the more you get use to me filling you up,” Levi assured, brushing his lips over her forehead.

                “R, really?”

                “Yes,” a warm smile crossed Levi’s face. “, I’ll make sure we mate many times.”

                Hana giggled at this, her body beginning to relax, “O, okay.” She arched an eyebrow now. “Are we done mating now?”

                Levi shook his head, “No, Hana,” and with that, he pulled out of her, until the tip was left, before thrusting back in, causing her to cry out once more in both pleasure and surprise. He began a steady pace, thrusting in and out of her, feeling her legs coming up to embrace him, her whole body arching with every thrust back into her. His pace ranged from slow, to fast, then slow again. He was gentle and aggressive.

                “L, Levi!” she moaned, breasts bouncing steadily, as Levi began to pound into her now. “Nnnn, aaagh! L, Levi, slo, slower, aagh,” her hands found his shoulders, fingernails digging into the flesh there. “, mmmm,” her whole body was warming up, and she felt something begin to peak within her. She was going to cum again! This sensation felt wonderful, she wanted it. This weird, intense, mind numbing sensation. “Levi! Levi!”

                Teeth barring, Levi could feel Hana beginning to clench around him, her body ready to climax. Lifting her hips, he thrusted deeper into her, filling her, watching as her mouth hung open, her cries becoming unintelligible. He continued his pace, loving how she began to match his own rhythm, her fingers digging into the towels on the floor. He leant forward, his mouth finding the juncture of her neck.

                “Aaah, ah, LEVI!” the moment her wolf bit into her neck, did Hana reach her orgasm, her cry filling the washroom. She spasmed up against him, feeling his own release enter her, his hot seed filling her to the brim. So much so, that Hana felt it oozing out of her, making a mess of the floor. “Mmmm,” she could feel him pull out of her, the emptiness a bit lonely. But soon, Hana felt Levi’s arms wrap around her, pulling her up, embracing her in his strong arms and she happily embraced him in return.

                “Hana,” Levi whispered, soothingly licking the mating mark he had left. “, you are mine now. All mine.”

                Resting her cheek against his shoulder, Hana hummed in agreement, “Mhmmmm,” she giggled now, as Levi tickled her. “, heh,” she turned her head a bit, still riding off her high, as Levi now nuzzled her nose with his. “, all yours,” she whispered, nuzzling him in return. “, and you are mine.”

                “Always.” Levi answered, kissing her gently. “Now, let’s get washed up.” Patting her bottom, Levi was glad he had clean extra towels.

                “Can we do it again afterwards?” at her question, Hana looked down at Levi’s penis, feeling it twitch between her thigh. She smiled mischievously, looking back up at her mate. “That’s a yes.” At the sound of his feral growl, Hana came alive again, her smile growing brightly.

                “Just wait until I get you into the bedroom.” Levi warned.

                “Why bother washing u- Eep!” she was hefted bridal style into his arms fast, and laughed, as Levi started out of the bathroom.

                “You asked for it.” He spoke.

Hana wondered briefly, if she would end up regretting her boldness, as the bedroom door slammed shut behind them.

**_TBC…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YEAH, we gonna see what's going on there! I got you guys!!! Fufufu >: ]  
> More MY KITTEN and My Omega is so Cute! soon to come!! xoxo
> 
> Also, I started a patreon, to bring out chapters faster! Follow me on twitter @BishieCraft for more information! 
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!! xoxo


	9. What do we name them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read The Notes at beginning <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special post before work floods my desk! xoxox \o/  
> No uploads until MONDAY! ALSO, there are only two more chapters left before season one ends!!  
> I already have great ideas for season 2, so if you all want to see that, let me know in the comments!  
> Hope you guys enjoy the rest of your week!  
> Comments and kudos give meh life! xoxo

“ **A** ah, aah!”

The sloppy wet noises, skin slapping against skin, Hana’s moans and cries of pleasure, were all that filled the small room. Twice already, had she cum and now, on her hands and knees, she was begging and pleading for Levi to give her a break.

                “I, I can’t,” Hana sobbed, a bit of drool running down her mouth, as she groaned, her head craning back, moaning loudly as Levi struck her sweet spot once again. He was merciless. “, unngh, Le, Levi no, I can’t,” she didn’t think she could cum again, but Hana could feel her climax building up with every thrust inside of her. She was a sopping mess, her insides felt full and sated, sweat beaded across her forehead.

She wasn’t even in her heat, but Hana just knew that if he came inside her again, she just might get pregnant. Levi was insatiable, he had left so many bite marks and hickeys upon her neck, thighs, back and shoulders, Hana looked as if she had been attacked by a wild animal. He was a wild animal, **her** wild animal.

                Levi’s hand touched her fluffy, pom tail, causing Hana to moan desperately, clenching herself around his cock. She liked when he touched her tail or nibbled upon her ears. He was beginning to learn all her sensitive spots. He promised himself this would be the last time, that he would let her rest after this. That he was being too cruel, but every time he saw her, flushed, messy and spread out with his seed spilling out of her, he couldn’t help but want to take her again.

He didn’t think to imagine how it would be during her heat, when rabbits reached their sexual peak and their pheromones worked as an aphrodisiac to both parties.

                “N, no, not inside,” Hana looked over her shoulder, feeling Levi grow thicker within her, his thrusts becoming more powerful. “, eh!” Levi brought his arm around her, pulling her up and down, having her sit upon his full length now. “Aaaaaagh!” she had never felt it so much before, he was all inside of her, she even felt him push against her womb. “Levi, Levi, not inside!” her head fell back against his shoulder, her hands clutching his arm, as she now rode him, falling up and down fiercely, breasts bouncing with the motion.

                “Why?” Levi growled against her cheek, taking one of her breasts in his hand, kneading it, his fingers playing with the hardened nipple, pinching and massaging it without mercy.

                “Pre, pregnant, I mig-!” she didn’t know half of what was coming out of her mouth, because she was so close to cumming.

                “You don’t want my pups?” Levi sounded upset and Hana could hear it in his voice. She managed to gain some semblance at this and her arms came up, over her head to touch Levi’s face.

                “I do.” She didn’t think he wanted kids so soon. If a rabbit wasn’t in heat, becoming pregnant was extremely hard, but that didn’t mean it was impossible. She was happy that he wanted to have babies with her. “I do, Levi.” She whispered, smiling now. “Aah!” he kissed her.

Trying her best to match his rhythm, as he had suddenly sped up, it wasn’t long before both met their climaxes together.  Hana didn’t mind anymore that he once again filled her up, it is what they both wanted now or later.

                “I love you, Hana,” Levi breathed, resting his cheek against hers, as he still held her against him.

                “Mm, I love you as well, Levi,” Hana murmured, happily sated. “, if we have kittens, what do we call them?”

                “Hm?” Levi arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

                “Hehe, well, they will be a mix of both rabbit and wolf. Sooo, wobbits?” she giggled, as Levi playfully nipped at her shoulder, tickling her once more. “How about wabbits?”

                “Rolfs?” Levi couldn’t help but join in and both were now laughing at one another’s ideas. Both content in just staying in their positions, for as long as they could.

Eventually though, they managed to break apart, both now lying on their sides, embracing one another. Levi had placed a clean sheet over them and made a mental note that they both needed a good scrub down in the morning.

                “I like wobbits.” Hana sleepily confessed, cuddled up close to Levi, whose strong arms held her tightly.

                Levi kissed the top of her head lovingly, “Then we will go with that.”

                “Yay.” Her little cheer trailed off, as Hana quickly fell into a blissful sleep, exhausted from their nightly activities.

                “Good night, my kitten.” Levi whispered, his smile gentle and warm, as he starred at his mate.

He was the happiest wolf in the world. 

**+TBC…+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like wobbits too! haha I had to sneak in that 'wabbit' easter egg! xD
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @BishieCraft and think about supporting me on patreon if you like my work! \o/ every dollar counts and goes straight towards my writing. xoxo  
> Till next time! New posts coming on monday! \o/ work takes up all my free time :,(


End file.
